This invention relates to the field of outdoor recreational devices and is particularly suited for use on a beach or at a lake or swimming pool. The device is used to support the user's head when in a reclining position. The lounge also includes a small umbrella to provide shade and a beverage or book support. Rubber traction feet are also provided to prevent sliding on concrete or other non-natural surfaces.
Conventionally, recreational headrests comprise an inflatible rubber cushion or towel placed under the head. Other devices are known in the art such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,883 by Kato. The Kato patent provides a headrest and sunshade, but does not include the other conveniences herein and is encumbered by a bulky substructure to support the actual headrest. One problem encountered in known devices is that this substructure of the device often falls directly under the head and neck area and the necessary natural flexibility of the headrest causes the neck and head to come to rest on the hard metal frame and braces. The instant invention solves the problems left open by the Kato and other devices.
An object of this invention is to provide a lightweight, portable combination headrest, beverage rest, and sunshade. Because of the particular new structure as described herein, the device enables a sunbather to rest his or her head, receive shade from the sun, and read (or drink a beverage) all in a reclining position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a non-slipping portable beach headrest capable of use on non-natural surfaces.
Other objects of the invention will become obvious after reviewing the following specification and the drawings.